


Eating Humble Pie

by Dagonet (AgentDagonet)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Mission-Fic, Pre-Relationship, attempted grovelling, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDagonet/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: anonymous asked:There’s a mission that calls for a suave, posh gent and no one is available but Eggsy. Eggsy overhears his lover talking about how he doesn’t think Eggsy will do well. Eggsy knocks it out of the park. Cue groveling
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/350969
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Eating Humble Pie

Eggsy was walking on air- he was wheels up on his first mission since Harry’s (miraculous) return. nearly 6 months ago. As much as he’d appreciated being pulled from rotation (the open secret of his crush had come with a few perks, it seemed) he was going stir crazy. As if he’d been locked in his house without an outlet, instead of just confined to home soil for the last six months.

It seemed he’d become spoilt for adrenaline and travel in the year he’d been Galahad before Harry’s return.

He’d meant to pop in to see Harry (kind, beautiful, Harry who had bounced back from his brush with death with no more than a mass of scars before heading to the hangar. A pep talk, a send-off so opposite from their Kentucky disaster that it would fade t from their memories. But the door was cracked, and he heard voices, so Eggsy allowed himself to linger and eavesdrop. The plane wouldn’t leave without him; he could wait for Harry to be done.

‘Are you certain that Eggsy is the right Agent for the mission at hand?’ Harry’s voice was worried, or as close of an approximation of such that he could manage. Like the “shit, we’re late” he’d let slip that first day, the words were there but it was bland- but Eggsy knew. And it hurt. The world seemed to be spinning while he stood still, the man he thought would be his staunchest ally was actually his first doubter. Or, well, the first that he knew of, but he couldn’t think like that.

‘I think you’ll find him perfectly suited to the task.’ Merlin replied, just as blandly, but Eggsy could hear the ringing endorsement. And what a strange feeling it was, to be brought up as quickly as you’d fallen.

‘But there are other agents who-’

‘Would over act, or under act, based on their personal experience from within such communities instead of the facts as they were presented.’ Merlin cut him off easily, and Harry huffed a sigh. Eggsy didn’t let himself stay in the hall, brought himself to full height and nodded to himself before setting off to Fitting Room 3.

It seemed he still had something to prove, after all.

_I’m sorry the peacock’s an idiot._ And of course Eggsy should have known he hadn’t gotten away unnoticed, as the chat box appeared in his frames. He scoffed and shook his head. Let Merlin interpret that as he would. _Just get it done and we’ll laugh at him later._

_You’re buying the drinks, then._ Eggsy sent back, pocketing a handful of lighters and an extra pen before heading back toward the Hangar.

_No, he will._ Eggsy laughed as he climbed the steps. He knew he could do this; he knew his worth, now, and just because Harry couldn’t didn’t mean it wasn’t the truth.

‘But what if-’ Harry was sat behind his desk, one hand clutched tightly at the arm of his chair while the other fiddled with a pen. Luckily a normal pen, a click-pen whose noise was driving Merlin to madness, but an average pen nonetheless.

‘Arthur-’

‘I think we both now better than to think this is in professional interest, Merlin.’ Harry sighed, slumped into his chair, and Merlin took a moment to wish Eggsy was still listening to their conversation.

‘I’ve only just gotten him back-’

‘I think you’ll find that we’ve just gotten _you_ back- we didn’t go anywhere.’ It was cold, but when Harry got into a mood like this there was little more effective than harsh realities. He seemed to deflate, a pout he would never admit he had forming on his lips, and Merlin thumped his head with his clipboard. ‘Stop your pouting, Harry- and I hope you’ll have an appetite when he gets back.’

‘You believe I’ll be eating my words, then?’

‘With a side of humble pie, yes.’

\---

'So, I’ve been meaning to ask,’ Eggsy whispered while he was standing at a too-small table with the target, whose hair had fallen from her clasp and eyes were devouring him, ‘how does someone like you become mixed up in this collective?’ She leant back a little, looked him up and down quickly, and Harry was ready to scream.

‘Can I ask what you mean by that, as you, yourself, are also a part of this collective?’ There’s a wry twist to her lips, the tension leaves Harry’s shoulders, and Merlin wants to laugh at him but can’t bring himself to reveal to Eggsy the extra spectators to his feed.

‘Someone with a brain, Theodosia,’ Eggsy looks about the room conspiratorially as he leans forward, ‘I’d thought I was a singularity. Though I can’t say that I’m disappointed, with company like yours.’ Theodosia smiles, and brings a hand to rest on his bicep while the other lifts her glass in a toast.

‘Society’s dead-’

‘Long live society.’ Eggsy finishes, and together they share a smile before downing their drinks.

\---

Eggsy came home with a bit of lipstick on his collar and a memory stick filled with secrets. His watch needed a new amnesia dart, and he needed to polish his shoes after his traipsing through the city, but those were very low on his list of priorities. Top of the list was his traditional fist bump with Roxy, drink with Merlin, night out at the pub post-mission success routine, closely followed by printing out whichever DailyMail article title made him laugh first to put into his book.

He greeted Roxy on the tarmac, and was so wrapped in scrolling through the DailyMail site on his phone that he nearly walked past Harry’s office without stopping. In fact, a bit pettily, he had been aiming to do so- but he’d heard his name and if there was one thing he wasn’t programmed to do it was to ignore Harry Hart completely. So he locked his phone and made his way into the room, steeled to pretend as if all was fine, and closed the door before turning to face the room.

He did not expect Harry to be wearing an emblazoned sash that read ‘I’m an idiot’ while standing next to a table with an array of liquor and a slightly burnt pie, with Merlin sat casually on the other side. 

‘The fuck is this, then?’ Eggsy managed to get out without laughing, though it was a losing battle as his shoulders shook and his chest went tight.Harry was wringing his hands, but seemed to force them apart before addressing Eggsy directly.

‘Well, Merlin was convinced that I’d be eating my words and I’ll admit I had some doubts-’ Merlin coughed, ‘but,’ Harry continued on as if Merlin hadn’t interrupted, ‘you’ve exceeded every expectation, every assumption I had of you. And this song and dance is about a fair bit more than that.

‘I’ve realised that I was acting as if this was your first mission, as if this was your first foray into the world I had all but dragged you into- when it wasn’t. It was simply the first time I was truly faced with the reality of the things I had missed. The things you’ve accomplished and the person you’ve become in my absence; and despite how very proud of you I am,’ Eggsy’s heart fluttered, an immediate reaction to words he would never get enough of, ‘I can’t help but wonder if you truly need me at all, now.’

The laughter had long since parted, and Eggsy’s heart breaks a little at how lost Harry looks. He knew it had been too good to be true, for Harry to reappear and slip seamlessly back into Kingsman, and going by the look on Merlin’s face he hadn’t been told any of that prior to this moment, either. Eggsy doesn’t really know what he’s thinking, but his feet are bringing him into Harry’s personal space and Merlin seems to have begun to say something but cut himself off at whatever look is on Eggsy’s face.

‘You berk,’ Eggsy breathes as he lifts himself onto his toes and curls arms about Harry’s shoulders, mouth just by his ear, ‘can’t you see the difference between life and survival?’ He pulled back, smiling from one end of his mouth, and Harry slumped until his forehead was pressed to Eggsy’s and both of their feet were flat on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com) feel free to send me prompts or recs or whatever. I'll try anything!


End file.
